


The Game of Love

by musical_stan_first_human_later



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, girlfriends playing video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_stan_first_human_later/pseuds/musical_stan_first_human_later
Summary: "Save yourself" with KatAnna.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @theatergirl06

“Anna please, you can’t leave me like this!” Kat pleaded as she watched the German queen ahead of her.

Without turning her head to look at Kat, Anna replied solemnly, “I’m sorry, but this is the only way. The only way we can win.”

“By leaving me behind!” Kat cried incredulously. “I thought you cared about me, I thought you loved me! And you’re going to leave me to die?”

And then the most devastating blow, Anna responded, “Save yourself.”

Kat gasped in shock as her player’s screen lit up with the _Game Over_ sign, allowing Anna to progress to the next level. The screen had expanded far further than it was meant to in order to display Toad (Kat’s character) trapped at the beginning of the level while Mario (Anna’s character) was waiting at the end. Early on in the level, Kat’s remote had died, trapping Toad at the start. Anna only had one life left, so she couldn’t afford to be stopped by the time running out, especially since they were on the second to last level. “You let me die!” Kat yelled.

“Love you too, Kat,” Anna chuckled, setting her controller down as the loading screen came up. The younger queen huffed and narrowed her eyes in accusation. “You couldn’t get those batteries in quick enough,” Anna said, referring to the bag of batteries spilled in front of Kat.

Scoffing, the younger queen defended herself. “It’s not my fault they’re so small. And they all look the same! How am I supposed to know the difference between an AA and an AAA battery?” Anna had to stifle her laughter as she watched her girlfriend’s face grow red with frustration. “And you could’ve paused and waited for me.”

“I was on fire, I even got a new record. Babe, we both know you’re not the best at Mario games. I mean you chose Toad of all characters,” Anna teased.

Kat’s mouth dropped open at Anna’s audacity. She crossed her arms over her chest and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch, ignoring Anna’s open arms. “Toad is cute. You know,” Kat glared at her girlfriend, “all Mario wants to do is save his girlfriend. You should take a page out of his book.”

Raising an eyebrow, amused at Kat’s annoyance, Anna crept closer to her on the couch. “You don’t think I’m a good girlfriend?” she asked with a fake pout.

On the other hand, Kat’s pout was very much real. “You let me die! If that doesn’t spell ‘not a good girlfriend’, I don’t know what does.” Even as Anna drew closer, Kat stuck up her nose and turned her head to the side, refusing to let herself forgive Anna anytime soon.

“Mein Schatz,” Anna drawled.

“No,” Kat said, still very much frustrated.

Leaning forward so that she was almost nose to nose with her girlfriend, Anna bat her eyelashes. “I don’t like when you’re mad at me,” she spoke in a faux sad voice.

“I don’t like being left behind by my girlfriend to die,” Kat fired back, her words sounding harsher than she intended.

Frowning and sitting up, Anna bit her lip. “Alright, what can I do to make it up to you?”

A mischievous look appeared in Kat’s eyes. “Well I could play Mario for the last level -”

“No,” Anna cut her off while rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Kat mumbled, looking down.

“But…” Anna started, drawing Kat’s attention. The younger queen perked up, hoping that Anna would relent and let her play as Mario. “Once I beat the level, I’ll let you play again.”

At first, Kat wanted to protest, but she was struck with a much, much better idea. “Okay,” she relented, doing her best to hide a smirk. Shrugging, Anna picked up her controller and turned her attention to the television. Of course Anna was suspicious of Kat, but she figured it wouldn’t hurt to let her girlfriend have her fun. 

The level started out the same as any other, if a little more difficult. Soon enough Anna was devoting all her attention to dodging obstacles expertly. Her fingers almost slipped over the controls when she felt fingers on her arm, there and then gone. It sent a shiver up her back, unsure of what had just happened. And then, again, the faint feeling of fingers, this time under her ribs. It hit Anna then what Kat was doing.

Anna should’ve never told her girlfriend how ticklish she was.

Doing her best to ignore the increasing more frequent fingers, Anna found herself trying to suppress her twitching and finish the game. “Kat,” she warned. Anna couldn’t see her girlfriend’s face without turning away from the screen, but she knew Kat must’ve been wearing a devilish smirk.

“What?” Kat said innocently, immediately followed up by some fingers across the back of Anna’s neck.

Just when Anna thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did. She had made it to the final doors right before Bowser was set to appear. It was a miracle she made it that far with Kat stealing her attention, but she made it. Right as Anna was about to enter the doors, she was tackled against the couch by a giggling Kat. The controller went flying to the floor as Kat attacked her girlfriend with her nimble fingers. She found all of Anna’s weak spots, causing the other queen to squeal in her moment of weakness. “Kat!” Anna sputtered, “Kat!”

Kat didn’t relent in her tickling, but she climbed on top of Anna so that the other woman wouldn’t be able to stop her attack. “Not so smug now,” Kat exclaimed.

“Please,” Anna groaned, “St - st - stop! You’re not supposed to use this against me!”

“That’s exactly what I’m supposed to do!”

As much as Anna hated being tickled, she found herself loving when her girlfriend did it. “Kat, you’re killing me,” Anna said between gasps.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kat replied, “Save yourself,” before swooping down to kiss Anna. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, @musical-stan-first-human-later for my full masterpost of fics.


End file.
